Even the blind see
by Fanfic.finatic2.0
Summary: Jaded, cheated and pissed, can Loki learn to take it easy on his obsession for power with the help a beautiful, kind and loving stranger that has a few secrets of her own? Pairing:LokixOC and others. Setting: after Thor, before avengers but will have the characters from the film in it.


**tic: hiya guys. Okay this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me here. However I have plenty of other work on fictionpress my name is still 2.0 so if you guys want to check me out there too I would be VERY thankful.**

Even the blind can see

Chapter 1: meeting the helper

The last thing I remember is falling from where the Bi-Frost once stood. I remember Thor's face as I let go of his hammer. The face of sorrow and loss is forever burned into my mind. A wave of tiredness consumed me and the next thing I knew, i was on a side walk in the rain. Some thief has stolen most of my garments and I sit alone against a brick building in what appears to be an ally.  
I realize that I am in the one place I cannot stand. Midgard. I try to stand but my limbs render me lifeless. I hear footsteps close by and the panting of a dog even closer. I moan out of discomfort when I fail to move my arms.  
"Hello? Is some one there?" A woman's voice calls out. I manage to find some of my voice.  
"Help me," my voice whispers in the faint light of evening. I curse myself for being weak enough to beg for the assistance of a mortal. A Mid-guardian mutt presses it's nose against my face and its tongue leaves a wet trail upon my face.  
"Are you alright? You sound hurt, can I help you?" I look up and find a young woman with long blonde hair that flows over her shoulders, a thin pale face and ice blue eyes, staring at me with a distant gaze. I laugh inwardly to myself, 'She seems to be as idiotic as the blonde maidens of Asgard.'  
"Here," she holds her hand out to me, "my place isn't far, why don't we clean you up and I'll fix you something to eat." I smirk at her generosity to a complete stranger. Taking her hand, I bare the pain in my body. 'Thor sure did make me his rag doll' I thought with malice. 'This battle is far from over, brother'  
After putting a little weight on the smaller frame the girl speaks to her dog. "Leila. Home, girl"  
An with that the dog begins to lead us to our destination.  
The petite girl spoke the truth, we walk only a few moments before we began to climb the few steps that lead to the small house in front of us.  
Once inside I release my hold on her. "I can walk on my own now." I state quietly. Her only response is a nod. Taking a step forward she unhooked the mutt from her side.  
"Leila, free." And with that command the dog ran into another room. Once again she takes a step and reaches for an object on the wall, the device suddenly turns into a rather long stick.  
"Follow me, you can rest on the sofa while I make you something to eat." Her face shined with a little grin that showed pearls. I ponder at the use of the object in her hand and the realization finally dawns on me.  
"You do not have the gift of sight." I say allowed. The woman stops in her tracks turning around to face me.  
She shakes her blonde head slightly and says with laughter, "no I do not. Instead I was gifted with seeing the world as it truly is."  
I look at her curiously, "and what would that be?"  
With a blank expression she states simply, "darkness." I begin to feel a grin creeping its way to my lips. 'If she cannot see, then I can do as I please to her.' And with that thought in mind I suddenly feel my strength return and pounce on the woman. She cried out as soon as her back hit the wall.  
"You are a very stupid girl. Letting a stranger come into your home. How do you know that I'm not a monster." I spat at the seemingly unfazed girl beneath my hold. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and see the mutt biting into my leg.  
"Leila! Heal!" And instantly the dog known as Leila freezes her attempt of chewing my leg off and slowly backs away. I return my gaze to my victim, her expression is still blank.  
"You don't seem to be a monster. I may not be able to see you but I can tell that you need help." Her hands begin to glide over my bruised chest. "I feel the soft spots where bruises are. On your arms I can feel a dislocation and on your back I feel ribs cracked and broken." Her touch sent shivers through out my body, I could feel the ghostly touch heat up my skin.  
'What the hell is going on here, I should be in control. This puny mortal should not be havering this kind of affect on me.' I thought angrily to myself. She grabbed hold of my chin and I hissed at the sudden pain I felt on my jaw.  
"I can smell the blood on you. Let me help you and then you can make the decision of being the self proclaimed monster or you could be my companion for the remainder of the healing process. So which is it?" She asked with finality, she seemed to already know my answer.  
I remove my hold on her and collapse against the chair behind me. She left the room briefly and returned with a large medical kit in her hand.  
After finding my chair, she kneeled down in front of me and proceeded to treat my various wounds.  
"You're helping a traitor. You have no idea what I have done before I came to this world." I say groggily, that mortal pain killers seem to be working wonders on me.  
A stifled laugh was given before a smirk was placed on her features. "Try me." Was the reply I got. Accepting the challenge, I smirk in return to the blind little thing.  
"I am Loki, son of the all father, Odin. I am the banished god of mischief."

Tic: well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want more then leave a review and I'll work on the next chapter. Bye and may the fiction be with you


End file.
